everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
The death of Elisa light
Yes, I am sad to say this but my OC, Elisa light, daughter of the light princess, sadly dies in this story, This is how it goes: The death of Elisa light Elisa's brother, Gary light, stood there, watching the sun go down and he waited for his sister, Elisa light, who had agreed to see him near their favorite lake , but they go with their little sister, Emily light, a lot, but this time, just those 2. "Hey bro!" shouted Elisa, skipping to Gary, all happy and full of sunshine. "Hi sis" Gary replied with, feeling a bit scared. "what you want to talk about then?" she asked him, smiling. "I-I was wondering if... we could switch destiny's" said Gary, struggleing to say the words to his sister. Elisa light was his twin sister, but she was born first, giving Elisa her moms destiny as the next light princess, but Gary has a unknown destiny, same with Emily, but Gary longed for one, Milton would listen to Elisa, he could change him to his mothers destiny and Elisa could pick what she wanted. "NO! Gary, I love you but no, you know mom chose me and the others are looking at me to do it, we cant switch bro" she replied with. "Come on sis! you could pick your own and I could do yours, its simple" he said. "Gary! I cant give up on my destiny, its a no Gary" she said. "Elisa! I cant believe you! you are getting your own choice and you still choose moms destiny" he said, grabbing her by the arms. "Gary, let me go, please, I love you" she said, trying to get away, stuggling in garys hold. Gary and Elisa were near the edge of the lake now, and Elisa was near the edge, but Gary didn't let go of her. "If you did, Elisa, you would listen and do what I want" said Gary, holding a little less weak. "Gary, I love you" she said, falling out of his hold, into the deep water below, but not prepaired, not coming up, Elisa light, was dead, she had drowned. "ELISA! SIS! COME BACK!" screamed Gary, trying to reach like she was still there. "I-I-I killed Elisa, whaat have I done? how can I tell Emily? she loved Elisa" he cried out. Gary ran off in tears. Gary had killed his own sister. Note sorry if sad, but Elisa will always be remembered, as the girl who stayed happy and glad in death, and loved her little sister and twin brother till the end, Rest in peace, Elisa light. Aftermath Emily light went to her sisters grave in the grave yard of ever after, she carried some bluebell's and placed them on the grave, and sighed, she had been chosen as the next light princess, but she wanted her sister back, the funny sister she loved. She started crying, tears fell onto the bluebells, but then magic happened And Emily felt a hand on her shoulder. "don't cry little sis, I am quite fine" said the familiar voice of her big sister, Elisa light. "Elisa? but you are, Gary killed you sis, you died" she wept. "little sis, Gary did not mean to kill me, he got angry and I didn't listen to him, but listen to me, you mustn't blame him, he loves you the whole world, even if he is in sadness now" said Elisa. "But I cant survive without you sis! come back, please!" wept Emily into Elisa. "you do not Emily, and Gary needs you more, he needs support to get out of this sadness and be the big brother again, for now, be a sis to him, but here" she said, she handed Emily a silver locket with writing saying To Emily and had blue linings. "This is your locket sis, I guess I can look after myself" said Emily, clutching the locket. "you can, now I must go, goodbye, my little sister" she said, lifting into the air, wings flapping and she flew away. "goodbye big sister, I will never forget you" said Emily, running off to find gary to tell him the news. Elisa was a angel and she forgave him. locket.png|Locket of Emilys elisa angel.png|Elisa as a angel Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction